Ghoullersen x PunySparky Fluff
by Rooster Teeth SECOND
Summary: Exactly as it sounds.


Ghoullersen x PunySparky

This document is classified to the Security Department. Information breaches will be dealt with by L-4/RAISA/IA

Ghoul was excited, to say the least. After two long weeks, her boyfriend was returning from his motorsports camp. His maroon red Hyundai pulled into the driveway as she burst through the front door to greet him.

"Sparky!" She yelled, jumping into his arms. "Hi!" She grinned, hugging him closely.

"Hey, Ghoul. I missed you too!" He tightened his grip on her, the two stood there for a few minutes, being comfortable in each other's warm embrace.

Eventually, they split apart and went inside. "So- how was camp, did you learn anything new?" Ghoul asked.

Sparky put his bags on the ground, "Yeah, mainly just driving skills for off-roading. But I also learned something else~."

He scooped her up, Ghoul squeaking as they fell onto the couch together. Ghoul curled up into Sparky as they relaxed, turning on the T.V. to Netflix.

Sparky ran his fingers through her hair, and was surprised when Ghoul began to lightly purr. Nevertheless, he kept going. _It's kinda cute…_ He thought.

Ghoul couldn't shake the feeling she was forgetting something, but couldn't think of it and just ignored it.

Slowly, they relaxed even further into each other, before both of them begin sleeping; still cuddled in their loving embrace.

Ghoul slowly woke up, blinking as the world came into focus. She started to shift around before freezing. She felt Sparky's arms still around her.

_He-he didn't leave…_ she smiled at the thought, her face showing a slight shade of pink.

_He's so cute when he sleeps… _She relaxed back into him, her euphoria was all she thought about, ignoring the buzzing coming from her phone. _It's not important…_

Sparky mumbled in his sleep. "Ghoul~ oh that feels good…" Ghoul immediately blushed.

_I-is he thinking about… _her face turned tomato-red at the thought; but didn't move regardless.

_T-that doesn't sound so bad, I guess… _She started warming up to the idea, but quickly shook her head.

_I'll just go back to sleep… _And that she did.

A loud thump echoed outside the house- Ghoul snapped awake.

"Afternoon, sleepy-head." Sparky mumbled as both of them sat up, Sparky leaning his head onto Ghoul.

"Did you hear something outside?" Ghoul asked, looking towards the curtained-off window.

Sparky tilted his head. "Yeah, I heard something but didn't think much of it, why?"

Ghoul shrugged, and grabbed her phone. As soon as she turned on the screen, her eyes widened to the maximum.

"Oh no…" She said, standing up quickly and pacing the room.

"What is it?!" Sparky said, noticing her anxiety.

"The loan shark called, and I didn't pick up!" Ghoul started frantically pulling her hair, hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Ghoul. We can fix this-" He was interrupted with the door being kicked down, as two men walked in, one holding a Glock and the other a P90, Sparky and Ghoul froze in fear.

"So, you thought you could get away with ignoring our boss? You'll be thinking a lot more carefully after we teach you a lesson!"

They stalked towards the two, and the one with the Glock roughly grabbed Ghoul and shoved her down.

She yelped as she landed on her arm, she didn't know if she broke it but it seemed dislocated.

"We'll save her- the boss might want some fun later." Sparky's face immediately went hard as he yelled and lunged at the man with the P90, dropkicking him and making his gun fly across the room.

The one with the Glock stood shocked, and didn't react until the last second, shooting at Sparky as he got dropkicked into the wall, effectively knocking him out.

"Sparky!" Ghoul yelled, scrambling towards him and seeing the blood pooling from his shoulder.

"I-I'm alright." He said. "It's just a flesh wound." Ghoul sighed, then broke down crying. Sparky comforted her as he took the phone in his pocket and called the police.

"I'll never leave you."

This document is classified to the Security Department. Information breaches will be dealt with by L-4/RAISA/IA


End file.
